How I Became What I Am Today
by MistressCullen09
Summary: My name is Hermione Granger and I am 4189 years old. I'm a vampire...and my creator shall pay dearly...with his life..


How I Became What I Am Today…

The day my life began was the day that I died. Don't ask how, I just did. One minute I'm sat talking the next I wake up and find my self lying in a coffin, bathed in moonlight and a deathly white face staring at me.

"W….w….what the hell is going on here" I finally managed to stammer.

"All in good time" came the reply. I felt like jumping out of the bloody hole in the ground grabbing this…this thing by the scruff of the neck and shaking it until it told me everything. But to be honest I had neither the energy nor the right frame of mind to do that, so I just laid there staring in to space.

"Well are you going to move at all, or shall I just close the lid and leave you to rot... Hmm…its your choice, do you live in a world where you experience no illness, where you don't grow old see the future or as I said I close the lid, the lid on your life?" and with those final words I put all my strength in saying just one thing… "I don't want to die…" and I lifted my arm.

He pulled me out of the coffin, and looked deep into my eyes. Then he drained the last of my life away, and I became a new being.

At first I wriggled around the floor trying to catch my breath. The pain was unbearable.

He laughed, "its just your mortal life ending it hurts at first and then you feel no pain it happens to all of us." He laughed again. "I shall come back for you…" and he was gone. He left me under the pale moonlight screaming in agony. At first I laid not knowing what to do or where to go… I went home, everyone was sleeping so sound but I could feel their heartbeats with mine, and all the time I felt his presence.

The journey from the graveyard took longer then I could ever remember.

The sun started to come up in the distance and I ran in so scared, I'd heard all about what I was and I knew that sunlight really wasn't good. I ran up to my room, the curtains already shut, I collapsed on my bed and thought to myself… when I was a child I was so scared of all the stories my father would tell me of vampires he told me all of what they would do. But now I was my own worst nightmare…

The next month was long and painful, I tried my best to not delve my indulges but it got harder and harder each day, I had my first feed when he came back.

"You look terrible, you haven't feed have you? What are we going to do with you… you have to feed its part of the eternal life I've given you…"

"But I don't wish to take another's life Severus…"

"I remember when I was like you, they are nothing…" Severus laughed and carried on "come out with me tonight we'll start with some whores, no-one will miss them."

And so I got some clean clothes on and did my hair and make-up… and before I knew it we were in a smoky bar surrounded by people. My heart pounded because I knew what he was going to make me do what, what had I done to deserve this?

We sat in the corner he had a whore at his side as did I, when I got closer to the whore I just went for it I couldn't get enough… I didn't know how easy it actually was.

Through the weeks that I and he hung around, we wiped out whole families together without a thought until one night…

Together we were invited into a new friend's house for dinner, I thought this would just be the same as all the others… until he walked in I tried to get myself noticed by him so much, I could feel his eyes on me, I could here his heart beat. I blushed which I hadn't done in months.

Severus took the widow and her daughter upstairs, I was left downstairs with him, we got closer to each other and I knew I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. I was in love.

As he began to undo my dress I pushed him back and began to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"If you knew what I was you wouldn't be sat here right now, you'd be running for your life, I can't… I just can't do it to you…"

Severus came down, and the look on his face I shall never forget… he ran at the sweet man I was talking to. He drained the life I screamed "please not this one let me keep him as my eternal partner; I'm in love spare him…"

"Is this what you really what you want?"

"Yes" I replied

"I wasn't talking to you; I was talking to him…" I looked upon his face he stared into my eyes… he was dieing…

"Yes anything to stay with her…" and I watched the same process that I had gone through.

Severus stood up and said "YOU KEEP HIM, you don't need me anymore enjoy your life together…" I didn't say anything. And he went….

Years passed, I and my love travelled the world.

We began to look for others like us… more years passed; it was now the year 2000. The great millennium. It was the fourth I had seen it and it was the liveliest yet.

My loves name was Draconus but in modern days we called him Draco. In the year 1999 we had a gorgeous daughter called Lavonia and I was pregnant again, but only by a few weeks.

We lived in a large apartment in London, and we only took from the city all we need two maybe three a month.

But it was on the night the millennium he would come.

He was after my little girl, I could sense it as we watched the fireworks go over big Ben from our balcony.

And then we could see him standing on the other side of the road glaring at us. He started walking over.

I got Draco to take Lavonia inside this was my battle.

As no-one was looking Severus landed on my balcony with me, the door was locked behind me.

He picked me up and through me over the balcony walls, and just as I started to make my way back up I heard a window smash…

'_Lavonia…'_ I thought to myself but it was to late…

My love was butchered, my baby taken both of them…

The year I am writing this is 2012 the Olympics year, I am going to find them… and kill him…


End file.
